


hold me close

by behzaintfunny



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behzaintfunny/pseuds/behzaintfunny
Summary: marc woke up in the middle of the night, finally having no doubts.





	

it was a late winter evening. the pink and orange shades of the sunset were dimly illuminating through the blinds, caressing rafael's side.

rafael, whose thoughts were somewhere else, but his body remained stuck close to the taller man next to him. he never seemed to get too warm, or to need any personal space whatsoever.

rafael, who never failed to show affection and love, even when asleep. his hands were always placed someplace on marc's frame, the merest and most gentle of touches. the ones that led a smile onto marc-andré's face every time he thought about them. rafinha's hands were smaller than his, they held strength and general toughness but also care. incredible care that marc never knew he needed and appreciated so much.

rafael, who was always fidgeting and changing his sleeping position but somehow always managed not to disturb his partner. before letting sleep take over, marc was a hundred percent sure of a few things. rafael is next to him, his cold feet are touching his right calf and his chin is resting against his shoulder. whenever marc woke up at night, he noticed how everything always changed. this time around, rafa was seemingly crushing his body with his own, pressing about eighty percent of it on his torso. his face was snuggled in the crease of the pillow next to marc's neck, his arms posessively embracing the top part of his frame, one of his legs resting inbetween marc-andré's own. marc, then, woke up in the morning yet again. his breathing sped up, his whole self did not allow him to open his eyes -- he was much too tired for anything. he could've sworn he felt rafinha kissing his right cheek softly, gently brushing against his stubble. rafinha continued the calming gesture for a few seconds before whispering, "go back to sleep, meu amor. it's okay." marc did not realize he was asleep again, and when he woke up, rafinha was sitting up just next to him, lazily reading his favorite book. everything changed, yet nothing really changed.

it was always like that with rafael.

they had their up's and down's, they argued many times, they didn't always agree in everything. marc liked to spend his free time with gerard and ivan whereas rafinha didn't mind long, exaggerated afternoons alongside neymar and paco. they were always noticeably far away from each other when on the pitch -- as much as marc is always bursting with the need to run over to celebrate with his partner, it usually ends in only meaningful smiles shared from far, far away. rafael always knows and so does marc. 

marc-andré's emotions are often all over the place but rafael is his safe space where he can truthfully be himself, he needn't pretend or hide anything. marc feels like he doesn't thank rafael enough, but the other man always brushes it off saying it's not a trouble. marc knows he's being honest.

then they find themselves back home, able to be as close as possible and never ever wasting the opportunity. 

rafinha never rushes with anything, as much as marc-andré sometimes would love him to. marc has learned to stop rushing with things when around rafinha. all he needs in the end is closure. home felt so good when rafael was around -- and it felt best whenever marc-andré had zero doubts about rafael's presence just next to him.

marc would never drastically change anything.

it all always changes slightly, yet stays the same.


End file.
